


Rock Your Body

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Body Swap, Due South Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-27
Updated: 2012-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-31 19:57:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser wakes up in a strange world</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rock Your Body

Fraser walked into his office in the Consulate. He had walked from Ray's apartment and the cold air had been bracing and head clearing. Just what he needed.

As Fraser removed his clothes and put on his red long-johns he thought about Ray. As they had watched the baseball game on Ray's television, Ray had been smiling and laughing and Fraser's chest had tightened. He wanted nothing more than to put that smile on Ray's face, but he was terrified of having his affections rejected, or even worse losing Ray's friendship.

Fraser laid down and rested his head on his cot with thoughts of Ray whirring in his head as fiercely as a northern wind. Closing his eyes, Fraser thought he heard the rustle of wings.  
***********

Fraser woke up to a strange world. The sounds of the city that were usually a constant din were dull as if someone had stuffed cotton in his ears. Everything around him had a fuzzy quality to it. Most of all Fraser was in a strange bed. Instead of the small cot in his office, Fraser was laying on blue cotton sheets that smelled faintly like Ray.

Fraser sat up, brought his hand up to his face and noticed two things. First, his fingers were long and slender and two, a metal chain was wrapped around his wrist.

'Oh, dear,' Fraser said, the pieces starting to fall into place.

He looked around the room and saw a black feather laying on the pillow next to him. He picked up the feather and turned it around in his hand. The feather changed from black to dark blue and back again.

Still holding the feather, Fraser looked down at himself and blushed, apparently Ray slept naked. 

Quickly, Fraser got out of bed and went over to Ray's dresser. He pulled out the first clothes he could find (a pair of jeans, a Bulls t-shirt and a pair of white cotton underwear) and put them on trying not to look at Ray's nude body. He might have fantasized about Ray's body, in particular Ray's tattoo, but looking at Ray's body when Ray wasn't in said body seemed unseemly.

Walking out of Ray's room, Fraser tried to decide what to do next when he heard a high-pitched voice.

'Ray. Dance.'

'Hello?' Fraser said. Ray's voice sounding strange in his ear.

'Dance.'

Fraser looked around until his gaze landed on Ray's terrarium. Walking over to it Fraser looked inside. Ray's turtle Killer had her face pressed against the glass.

'Hello,' Fraser said as he picked Killer up.

Killer stuck her head farther out of her shell and stared at Fraser.

Killer pulled her head and legs back into her shell. 'Not Ray.'

'Quite right, I'm Benton Fraser.'

Killer stuck her head out. 'Greatness. Red Ray. Dance?'

'Perhaps we can dance later. Right now I need to find Ray.'

Fraser put Killer back in her tank, put on a pair of shoes and left Ray's apartment. He knew of only one place Ray could be.  
************  
Fraser was outside trying to catch his breath. His legs hurt and his lungs burned. He had tried running to the Consulate, but he had barely made it four blocks. 

Fraser caught his breath and tried again. This time he walked though. As he walked down streets, past buildings he noticed that the city was different from Ray's point of view. The air no longer smelled rancid like gasoline and concrete.  
**********

Fraser knocked on the Consulate door and Turnbull opened it.

'Good morning, Detective. Can I interest you in a breakfast, lichen muffin?' Turnbull asked as he held out a tray of muffins.

'No, thank you. I'm here to see Constable Fraser. Is he in?' Fraser had never been so happy to have a body swap emergency. Dief may gobble down lichen muffins, but to Fraser they tasted as bitter as his grandmother's home made cure-all.

'Ah, yes. He is in, but I think he may be ill. He's still asleep.'

'Oh dea... I mean not greatness. Perhaps I should go check on him.'

Fraser walked into his office and watched Ray sleep. He was on his stomach, one arm under his face. Even asleep and in a different body, Ray still looked like Ray.

'Ray,' Fraser said.

Ray grumbled and rolled over onto his side.

'Ray. Wake up,' Fraser said louder.

Ray sat up and his eyes went wide when he saw Fraser.

'What the hell! Oh God. I'm dead and having an outer body experience.'

'Ray, Ray. Please calm down, you're not dead. As hard as this may be to believe I believe we have run a foul of a trickster and have switched bodies,' Fraser said as he pulled the black raven feather out if his pocket and held it out to Ray.

Ray rubbed his face. 'So you're saying I'm not dead.'

'Not that I'm aware of.'

Ray grinned. 'Greatness. So now what do we do?'

'I've been thinking and I think that...' Fraser never had a chance to finish his thought because Ray's eyes went wide again and he said, 'Fraser buddy, I don't want to scare you but some old Mountie just popped up out of nowhere.'

Fraser pulled on his collar. He had been hoping that his father would have waited to show up, but as with most times his father's timing was inconvenient. Fraser took a deep breathe and prepared himself to explain Bob Fraser to Ray. All things considered, he thought Ray might take it in stride.  
************

Fraser watched as Ray moved around his apartment. Ray's normally smooth movements were stiff and clumsy. After Fraser had told him about Bob, Ray had indeed taken it in stride, he seemed more concerned about his turtle more than anything else. They had decided to stay at Ray's apartment until they could find a way to switch bodies.

'So explain the raven to me again,' Ray said as he punched the air.

'It's very simple. Tricksters are known for playing tricks on people that sometimes contain a lesson at least that is what my friend Eric believed. I believe that is what has transpired here.'

'I lesson huh? Like math or something?'

'Not necessarily. More like a valuable life lesson.'

'Good. Great. Greatness. Let's learn the lesson and get back to our bodies.'

Dief grumbled from where he was sitting next to Fraser on Ray's couch. It was a little disconcerting not being able to understand Dief, but Fraser had a general idea what Dief was saying.

'Okay. Okay. I'll tell him. Dief has to use the little wolf's room,' Ray said.

'I see. Perhaps you should take Dief for his walk. Our lesson may have something to do with walking in each others boots.'

'Shoes. It's shoes, Fraser.'

'What is?'

Ray rubbed his face, and combed his fingers though his experimental hair, Fraser had no idea his hair could ever look like that. 'Nothing. Come on, Dief. Let's go for a walk.'

As they walked out the door Fraser told Ray not to let Dief have anything to eat and Fraser didn't need Ray to translate Dief's bark.

Fraser looked around Ray's apartment at a loss for what to do. He went over to Ray's television and turned it on. That seemed like something Ray would do. Fraser sat back down on Ray's couch and picked up a dog-eared copy of Ring World. He tried to read an article on how to buy the right pair of boxing gloves but the letters kept moving around on the page. Fraser sat the magazine down and let out a sigh, he tried to calm his racing thoughts but he couldn't settle on any one thought.

Fraser heard a knock on Ray's door. The door opened and Mrs. Kowalski walked in with a basket of clothes in front of her. Fraser stood up and took the basket from her.

'Thank you, Stanley.'

'You're welcome, Mother... Buddy,' Fraser said as he sat down the basket. If he was going to walk in Ray's boots he might as well start with Ray's mother.

Mrs. Kowalski came forward and wrapped Fraser in a hug. Fraser knew it was selfish to take a moment meant for Ray, but he still reveled in Mrs. Kowalski's embrace- he had very few memories of his own mother and no memory of her hugs.

Mrs. Kowalski broke the hug and touched Fraser's face. 'You're not my Stanley, are you?'

'No. How did you know?'

'A mother always knows. You're that nice Constable aren't you.'

'Yes. Thank you kindly for the hug.'

'Don't mention it,' Mrs. Kowalski said as she pulled Fraser into another hug. This time Fraser hugged back.  
***********  
Fraser was laying in Ray's bed dressed in a faded t-shirt and gray sweat pants that had a rip on one knee. It was dark and quite but Fraser couldn't seem to get his thought to settle down. Fraser heard the bedroom door open.

'Hey, can't sleep huh?' Ray said somewhere in the darkness.

'No. You can't sleep either I take it.'

Ray moved to the bed and springs squeaked as he sat down. 'Nope, everything's so loud and I swear I can smell Deif's breath from across the room. Maybe I could sleep with you.'

Fraser didn't think he could stand being that close to Ray, but Ray sounded so tired that Fraser lifted up Ray's blanket and Ray got under it. Ray laid so close to Fraser that, even with Ray's weak senses, Fraser could smell Ray. Even in a different body, Ray still smelled of shampoo, soap. Instead of the red long-johns gone to bed wearing, Ray was wearing cotton boxers.

'Have you figured out what kind of lesson we're supposed to be learning?' Ray asked.

Fraser thought about it. His, or maybe Ray's instincts, were telling him that Killer and Mrs. Kowalski seeing the truth might have had something to do with what they were supposed to learn. Fraser knew he had to tell Ray the truth, but he didn't know how. Fraser closed his eyes and channeled his inner Ray. 

'Ray, there is something I want to do. Can I?'

Ray rolled over to face Fraser. 'Sure. Anything you want.'

Fraser moved forward and brushed his lips against Ray's. Fraser had closed his eyes and when he opened them Ray, in his own body, was grinning back at him in the moonlight.

Ray looked down at his hands. 'Looks like your plan worked. Did you kiss me just to break the spell?'

Fraser took a deep breath. Now was time for the truth. 'I did, but I also wanted to kiss you.'

'Cool. It's about time you said something,' Ray said with a laugh.

'You knew of my affections for you?'

'I'm a detective and I detected stuff. I might not see good, but I'm not that blind.'

'Why didn't you say anything?'

'I didn't want to mess up our friendship if I was wrong.'

Fraser felt his breath catch. They really were a duet. Fraser brought his hands up and let himself touch Ray's shoulders. Ray touched Fraser's face, gentle fingertips slid across skin.

Fraser pulled Ray close and they kissed again. Ray licked Fraser's mouth and Fraser opened his mouth letting Ray's tongue in. As they kissed Fraser's hands slid up Ray's arm and neck, his fingers combed through Ray's hair.

Ray broke the kiss. 'Fuck that was good. Can I... Can I do something.'

Fraser touched the side of Ray's face. 'You can do anything.'

Ray reached over and turned on a lamp. The room was bathed in yellow light. Ray pushed Fraser onto his back and kissed Fraser's neck. He licked skin and Fraser groaned.

Ray broke the kiss and straddled Fraser's hips. Fraser took the opportunity to let himself look at Ray. Ray was grinning, his eyes were shining and wide and his pupils were so large that his eyes looked black. His hair golden and spiky. Ray pulled his shirt over his head and threw it across the room. Fraser couldn't help but touch Ray bare chest, skin was warm under his fingers. Fraser was reminded of a Greek sculpture- Ray was lean and his skin was a golden brown.

Ray settled back down on top of Fraser and the feeling of skin against skin made Fraser moan. He moaned even louder when Ray reached between them and pulled Fraser's cock out of his sweat pants. As Ray stroked, Fraser rubbed his hands up and down Ray's back. Faster and faster Ray stroked, Fraser reached down and tried to pull down Ray's boxers.

'Hold on. Hold on,' Ray said. He lifted hips and pulled down his boxers. Fraser felt Ray's cock against his own and had the sudden urge to wrap his hand around them so he did. He stroked their cocks faster and faster.

When Ray's hand joined Fraser's, Fraser came.

Ray shuddered and collapsed on top of Fraser. Fraser rubbed Ray's back and fell into a dreamless sleep, the scent of Ray all around him.  
****************  
Fraser woke up to a strange world. The city was a din in his ears and everything appeared in focus, that wasn't strange, what was strange was Ray. He was a warm weight on top of Fraser. Fraser wasn't used to sleeping with someone else, but he still reveled in it. As Fraser rubbed Ray's back, he said a silent thank you to Eric.


End file.
